The Vahila Project
Before I begin my story, I would just like to say that what follows is true, and did happen to me. While this is definitely something many would scoff at and label as fiction, their actions and words will not rewrite my past. I have spent the last twelve years of my life keeping this hidden from my family, friends and the public. In the same timeframe, I have been kept under surveillance by my country’s government, and while it has become less extreme as time went on, I still go to bed thinking that I may wake up with officials knocking on my door to do a routine check; this has happened more than once before. By reading the title, you most likely have come to the conclusion that I was involved in what was named the Vahila project. This was a scientific experiment done in March of 2002, and was funded by the government. A team of nearly one hundred people were involved, many of which are now deceased or labeled as liars. It was an attempt to create an “opening” or “vortex” in the fabric of space and time, in order to time travel. The technology to do so was first invented by the Nazis back in the Second World War, and they succeeded in sending various objected throughout the vortex that was made; Die Glocke is a famous example. However, the openings formed by the Nazis were never large enough to fit a human, and were unstable; anything the size of a person could cause the vortex to close in on itself, killing the traveller instantly. The team I worked with rebooted this technology, and perfected it. By the time we were done, it was assumed that a human could safely enter and travel through time with no worries. One of the most intriguing discoveries we have made was that the past, present and future are all planned out in a sense. For example, what you will wear exactly two months from now is already decided by reality, and the same goes for what the global temperature was a million years ago; altering anything in the past simply rewrote the future. The famous “grandfather paradox” is also true, and follows the same rule. The project itself was begun in October of the year 2000, but it took nearly two years to make a time machine that was safe and stable; this was when actual experiments took place. Unlike many science fiction movies and novels, the time machine wasn’t a car, single room or device worn; it was a connection of various complex machines, and a small capsule the traveller would sit in. Explaining how this worked would take quite a while, but I will say that it involved the use of negative energy; something that was discovered in 1996, contrary to what the public is told. Oliver Formace is the name of the first time traveller in human history. He was thirty-seven at the time of the experiment, had a good build, and was in excellent physical and mental health; the perfect candidate. Just in case you are wondering, he is still alive; he and I communicate regularly, and he agreed with me when I brought up the idea of releasing this information. Oliver went into the capsule, and it took five minutes for the machine to reach full power. Once it had done this, he was transported approximately twenty-four hours into the past, around ten metres from his home. When he arrived, he saw his past self do the same errands he had done the day before; the past Oliver walked from his car to his front door, coughed, and scratched his right hip before opening the door. This was exactly what the present Oliver had remembered doing. He had spent a total of ten minutes in the past, and the process of going to and leaving took around three minutes each. When he arrived back to the present, he slowly exited the capsule and just looked at us. His eyes emitted the feeling of amazement and shock; I still remember it clearly. We all began to laugh insanely from disbelief, but not long before we tackled him with hugs, pats on the backs, and cheering. The next experiment was done the day that followed, and this time it was a female named Jennifer Lockvich. She was also in very good health and young; then again, everyone involved in the Vahila project was required to be like this. She ventured twenty-four hours into the future, and instead of seeing her future self, we decided for her to see another co-worker. This was because if she saw her future self, it would influence her to do whatever the future Jennifer did, thus not providing good evidence to support the idea that events were planned out already. I was the one chosen to be gazed upon. When Jennifer returned, she immediately wrote down everything she saw, in the finest detail. This was kept hidden from me until the day after. That morning, I used the wrong key to unlock my car at first, and a large gust of wind has blown through the area. This was exactly what Jennifer had saw, thus helping us prove the planned-time theory. She passed away in late 2004, due to suicide. Once these two experiments were done, our team agreed that we would slowly go further throughout time the more we progressed. A vast majority of our journeys were to witness historical events; the collapse of the world trade centre, the shooting of J.F Kennedy, and the collapse of the Berlin wall are a few. One of us ventured back thousands of years to witness the ancient Egyptians build the pyramids. I’m not sure about where that person is now. Eventually, my turn came to use the machine. My mission was different from everyone else’s, in the fact that I would explore not one, but two timeframes. I was to spend one hour in the 22nd century, and then another in the 25th. This was the first of its kind; I was a guinea pig in a sense, but I agreed fully to this. The day eventually came where I was to go on this mission. It was scheduled on July 22nd of 2002, nine days after my birthday. Once I had arrived to work, I was greeted with smiles, although I could tell most were very nervous that I may not make it back. The whole “goodbye” process took around five minutes, and before I knew it, I was inside the capsule. A few minutes went by, and I was flying through the vortex. 22nd Century I arrived to my first destination safely. Upon doing so, I opened the door and walked into the exact same room I left in, except for the fact that I didn't see nor hear anyone. While looking left and right, I began to get this knot in my stomach; something wasn't quite right. I decided to walk down the hall that lead to the dining room, and to my pleasure stood a woman. She was back on, and was right in front of the counter. To break the eerie silence, I said, “hello.” She quickly turned her head around, smiled, and began to walk towards me. What stood out to me was her inhumane beauty. Her hair showed no signs of damage, her skin was so smooth that she looked just like a porcelain doll, and her eyes were a vibrant blue. In all honesty, she was as perfect as a human could physically be. I must have been in a daze, because I almost didn't hear her say hello back to me. Her voice was very light and soothing, and sounded cheery. She told me that I was expected, and that her name was Anastasia. After a minute or so discussing my purpose of being there, she guided me through a door that must have been newly installed. Honestly, she was a very kind and positive person. Inside was a large holographic screen that covered an entire wall. Anastasia told me that this screen would show me various things that would help me learn more about what had changed. By now, the knot in my stomach had grown and I was sure that I was about to see something that I did not want to. We both sat at a small table, which had two glasses of water for us. I took notice that on the screen was a map of our planet, and above it said, “2135 AD”. This was the year I was in. It didn't take long for me to finally figure out what felt wrong about this era; Earth did not look like what it currently does in the 21st century. The ice that was situated at the poles were completely gone, and virtually all coastlines had changed. Florida and the Caribbean were nonexistent, as well as most of Britain, west Indonesia, and a good chunk of Japan. The Mississippi river had expanded and reached the great lakes, which all merged into one. Anastasia explained to me that this was due to climate change, most of which was caused by us humans. The melting process went into full swing starting in the late 2020’s, and continued until around the end of the century. In this timeframe, a massive collapse of the animal kingdom occurred, and this was dubbed as Earth’s sixth mass extinction. I was told that it continued into the 22nd century, but the ecosystem was now beginning to recover. This collapse resulted in global starvation on a large scale, resulting in many people perishing. When we reached this far in the conversation, I had learned that the global population was four hundred and seventy million. We had gone from billions scattered throughout the planet, to not even half of one billion within a little over one hundred years. Just in case you're wondering, this was not solely due to climate change. Anastasia went on to tell me about a massive depopulation agenda that began in late 2019, which was agreed upon by the United Nations, as a mean of “cleansing the Earth”. It involved the use of biological weapons, food and water contamination, and even nuclear war. The war began in early 2033, and was done in order to do a final sweep of those who were unwanted. The levels of radiation were fairly low, due to new technology developed to clean the environment. By the time this was all over, the planet has roughly six hundred million people alive on its surface. Eugenics became a worldwide norm, as new laws were then set in place that allowed only those with “reproduction licenses” to have offspring. This was made in order to improve the human genome, by eliminating unwanted genes from the human species entirely. It was a massive success I was told, and when mixed with genetic engineering, humans were essentially perfected; debilitating genetic disorders and the like were now a thing of the past, and our overall health was phenomenal. Medicine was also extremely powerful in this timeframe, and disease was virtually non-existent. The decade that followed was supposedly the rebuild of our society completely. New cities were designed in areas that would not be disturbed by flooding, and every city would hold an average of twelve million people. This means that a total of around forty cities were designed, all of which were placed throughout the globe on every continent. Railways were made to connect all cities, including ones that went under the oceans. They were high-speed trains, and could circle the globe in a mere eight hours. The governments left came together to form one, which was named the Global Elite. I was informed that all borders were eliminated, and the word “country” was to be left in history books. The use of non-renewable resources was banned, and the new society was going to be ran on clean fuel that would do no harm to Earth. Money was destroyed, as well as social classes. People were to work in order to benefit themselves, their loved ones and society. Capitalism had completely collapsed, and in its death, a planet ran by communism was born. When Anastasia brought up the word communism, I had to ask if this was working, as many people in the 21st century would believe that a society built on such a thing would collapse. To my surprise, it was not only working, but far better than capitalism ever did in the past. She told me that the education was completely rewritten, and people were far more intelligent, happy and passionate in this new society. Because of this, people made sure to only take what they need in terms of resources, and to help improve the world whenever they could. This was the main key to having a world that ran in this way. My time was soon up, but before I left I was shown photos of this new society on the screen. The cities were made of various skyscrapers, which were surrounded by suburban areas that eventually blended in with the forests that surrounded. The cars had a sleek design to them, and I was told they drove themselves; the passengers simply sat in, plugged in their destination, and off they went. The people of this society varied in racial backgrounds; however, all had a smooth glowing complexion, and an overall good build. Like I said, humans were pretty much as perfect as they could genetically be. As we walked back to the time machine, Anastasia and I said our goodbyes and we gave each other a hug. Upon closing the door, we gave each other one last smile. 25th Century Once the door was closed to the capsule, I began my trip to the 25th century; there was no plan of returning to my reality until my work was completed. Before I knew it, the machine had stopped and the door opened again to show the same room. It was just as quiet at the last time. I got out, and to my right stood what appeared to be a person. However, I wouldn't exactly call them that. They were human anatomically speaking, but had no clothes. Their body was completely smooth, and had a light blue tint. The irises were pure black, and they stood around six feet tall. In other words, they were a robot of some sort. The being walked towards me at a normal pace, and stuck out its left hand to greet me. A grin formed along their face. "Hello. You've arrived to your destination. My name is Eve." This was the first thing it had said to me. I quickly learnt that the year was 2619; another successful mission. Eve must have sensed the confusion I was feeling, because they went on to tell me they were completely peaceful and meant no harm to me. They called themselves the creations. We walked into the same room I went in once I was in the 22nd century, and I saw more copies of these beings; I was the only actual human in the entire facility. "Where are the people? Men, women, you know." Upon asking this question, I was then told that they were no more. In the year 2203, humanity had begun to get into transhumanism; we were advancing at such a pace that nature could no longer keep up, and we had to take full on control of our own evolution. Once genetic engineering had done its work, scientists began to get into combining humans with machines. This began as using nanotechnology to help diagnose any possible illness, giving amputees fully functional robotic limbs, and the like. Over time, a concept was made for an intelligent, sentient being that was not biological in any way, but instead full on robotic. Their "skin" would be solar powered, the body could twist and turn like a human, and they were able to think and speak for themselves like an ordinary person. It took a little over three decades of hard work to finally be complete with the project. As time went on, these beings became the norm in our society, and the human species was on a decline; we were being replaced by our creations. By the time the 24th century was over, my species was no longer in existence, and our civilization was now fully controlled by these machines. I was the only human in this timeframe. This, as you could tell, shook me to the core. While I was a strong believer in humans going into transhumanism, I never expected us to go extinct because of it. However, Eve told me that this was definitely more beneficial to the planet as a whole. Without the need of food or water, the food chain was now left alone, and these beings simply did research. The "lifespan" of the new race was two thousand years, which meant that the first ones designed were still going strong. In total, there were around one billion of the creations on Earth. However, this was not the only planet the civilization had expanded into. I was shown pictures of massive bases and cities built on the moon, with the use of self-replicating technology and 3d printers. On Mars was the same, as well as Saturn's moon Titan. One of the things that I noticed was that when shown pictured of the cities on Earth, they were actually floating. The ones designed after the depopulation were still being used, except that they had been taken up from the surface on the Earth and now had anti-gravity doing the hard work. This was apparently a difficult process and very time consuming, but was beneficial to the environment as the planet was now virtually untouched. Cars were also now flying, which meant that roads were a thing of the past. They didn't expand their civilization into other star systems. Instead, they were in the process of developing a "dyson ring", which was an entire ring built around the sun by the use of technology that dwarfed 21st century entirely. The amount of energy and space they would have once completed would be enough to last them for billions of years, and they were around one third already done. However, they didn't spend their time inside our solar system completely. They had told me they still had small colonies on various exoplanets, for the means of exploration and research. The methods of interstellar travel used were warp drive and wormholes, which were perfected by the creations years before. The existence of aliens was confirmed five years before I arrived. As a matter of fact, contact was made at the time of discovery. It was done in the Zeta Reticuli system, and they stumbled across another race which was visiting the system. Unlike the ones from Earth, these were still in the biological stage of their evolution. The beings were named the Rativans, and appeared as squid-like creatures that had a length of twelve feet. They were oceanic creatures, and was establishing underwater colonies on an ocean world found within the system. The aliens and the creations now share a base on that planet. Their form of government in the 25th century was non-existent. As the human population decreased, their political system went through a smooth transition into one where government was simply dimished. By the time humans were extinct, Anarchism had taken over, and everyone had equal power and opportunities wherever they went. Everyone was programmed the same, so it made sense to do this. The laws and regulations were determined by the civilization as a whole. I was told that this was working rather well I asked Eve what their civilization planned on doing once their dyson ring was complete, and had what many would call infinite energy. They told me the next plan was to do "interdimensional travel." While I travelled in separate timeframes in the same universe, their plan was to venture into others and explore. Parallel universes were confirmed in the year 2601, and they calculated the amount of energy required to do so was the amount they'd gather within twenty years of fully activating the ring. When the amount of energy was available, a vortex similar to mine would be opened, and interdimensional travel would be an everyday thing for their race. You can definitely say I was blown away by the amount of power the creations had, and how fast they were advancing. Back in the 21st century, we hadn’t even went back to the moon. Now, the inhabitants of Earth were on the path to exploring other realities. Many people would consider these beings gods in a sense. When my time in the 25th century had ended, I was brought back to the capsule and given another hug. While they were robotic, the hug felt as sincere and real as the one Anastasia had given me. I got in, and waved goodbye before closing the door and returning home. My journey was definitely something I'm thankful for, and I would miss both Anastasia and Eve. Present Time Upon returning to my home century, various co-workers were sat around in a semicircle with blank looks on their face. As I got out and told them it was a success, smiles slowly began to morph. I got bombarded with hugs, as everyone began to cheer and said they were thankful I was okay. Even though we were all professionals, you’d be surprised how much grown adults can be like a child when faced with something absolutely amazing. Everyone had big glowing eyes, asking the same questions over again. What did I see? What had changed? Did I feel welcomed? I spent the rest of my day speaking about my experience with the group, as many wrote down the words that flown out of my mouth. Everyone was in complete awe and shock as to what occurred in the future, and some even said I was fabricating the story. The next few days were the same thing; people wanting to hear it again, and yet again giving me doubt. My trip to the future was the last experiment to be done. As word got to the head of the government about what I saw unfold in the next hundred years, they became very uneasy. Exactly one week after I returned, everyone who was involved in the Vahila Project was asked to be at the facility early in the morning on that Thursday. When we arrived, three men dressed in black were standing in the lobby. The one in the middle, believe it or not, was the leader of my country. They explained that what I was told in the 22nd century was to be kept top secret, and anyone who tried to share my story outside the building would be killed. This came as a shock to us, and nobody spoke a word. We were also told that the project would be ended, and the machine would only be used by government officials from now on. The building was to be owned by the three men. Before they left, I was asked to speak to them privately in a separate room. I told them to follow me as I walked to where the time machine was located. One of the men brought a chair, camera and tripod. He sat it all up, and I was asked to sit down. Soon after the camera was turned out, I was requested to state my name, age, the date and what I was involved with. After that, I explained my experience in the 22nd and 25th century, and made sure to do so in full detail. Once I was finished, they thanked me for their time, and left. Since that day, eleven of the people involved had passed away. Two were from suicide, and the rest were from homicide from which the killer was “never found”. All of these murders were done shortly after the victims spoke publicly about the project, convincing me that it was done by people trying to keep time travel technology a secret. On three occasions, I’ve had government officials come to my house and demand to be allowed in; the first time occurring two days after the facility was closed. When I did so, they raided my home in search for notes, usb drives or anything else I could had kept my experience on. I was kept under strict surveillance in the five years following the project, and it has lessen over time. I guess they began to put trust into me. One of the things I’ve been thinking about is what was said to my group about the 22nd century. Many people online speak about the Illuminati, which is an alleged group who wants to take over the world. Depopulation is apparently one of their plans, as well as completely reconstructing society. When tied in with what I was told in the 22nd century, and the three men who visited the facility, I’ve come to the conclusion that such a group exists and their plans will begin to take place in the years to come. I have wanted to tell my story for a long time, and have only gained the courage to do so recently. The internet is full of people who are interested in the concept of time travel, as well as people who believe the world governments are up to something. Because of this, I’m hoping that someone, somewhere, will read this and hear what I have to say. Like I stated in the beginning, this is all true and I will live with it for the rest of my life. Take care. Category:Science Category:History